<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Kind of Crazy by 22ndaisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953912">The Right Kind of Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/pseuds/22ndaisy'>22ndaisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BAE173 (Band), H&amp;D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, SEUNGYOUN YOU'RE NOT THE BADASS YOU WANNA APPEAR TO BE, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tHe sEungyUL gAngstER aU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/pseuds/22ndaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangyul wondered how on earth the popular, mysterious, and dangerous(?) Cho Seungyoun knew his name.</p><p>And what did he want from Hangyul?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Kind of Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know things like this don't happen irl.<br/>I blame 201122 Hangyul and 201206 Seungyoun for this.<br/>Don't look at me, this stupid fic wrote itself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hangyul just finished his last class and was about to head to the orphanage where he regularly volunteered, when a pair of shoes cut both his line of sight and his path.</p><p>“Lee Hangyul.”</p><p>The voice was unfamiliar. So as much as he really wanted to just go home, Hangyul lifted his eyes to see who was blocking his way.</p><p>
  <em> Cho Seungyoun. </em>
</p><p>The sophomore’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened at the object of his years-long infatuation standing in front of him in all his unkempt glory - uniform unbuttoned and undershirt untucked from his slacks. He had both hands in his pocket, and was sporting a bored look on his face as he watched Hangyul through fox-like eyes that were partially covered by his fringe.</p><p>Hangyul blinked, lips parting in surprise. But he refused to pull at his clothes. Yes, he had the biggest crush on Cho Seungyoun but no, he was <em> not </em> going to be obvious about it &amp; embarrass himself in front of the guy.</p><p>The popular yet mysterious senior and him have actually <em> never </em> interacted inside the campus before; never had any reason to. Yet Hangyul probably knew more about the older than anyone in the campus did, and perhaps that was why his attraction towards Seungyoun had stood so seriously for so long despite them never having talked nor even having officially met before.</p><p>He did wonder how on earth Seungyoun even knew him by name though; wondered what the older wanted from him.</p><p>“Cho Seungyoun sunbae-nim,” Hangyul thankfully remembered his manners and bowed warily, looking around afterwards to see passersby giving them curious gazes, probably because Cho Seungyoun has never talked to anyone. Until now, that was.</p><p>
  <em> Attractive, intelligent, rich, mysterious, dangerous, and unattainable. </em>
</p><p>These were the only adjectives anyone ever had to describe the older with.</p><p>The first one was a given what with his whole jumped-out-of-a-manhwa looks, boasting of height over six feet, perfect shoulder to hips proportion, lean &amp; fit built, and perfect long-ish blonde hair framing a catty look composed of sharp eyes, long nose, and dainty lips.</p><p>And it made only perfect sense that he would receive confessions left &amp; right from both boys &amp; girls from any year. What did not make sense though, was why he had not once accepted any of them. (Not that Hangyul minded.)</p><p>It was just crazy that the same people calling him 'dangerous’ and spreading crazy rumors about Seungyoun being a member of a gang, or otherwise some underground fighting scene (just because the older’s knuckles were always busted or ruined in one way or another) were the same ones who had once confessed to him.</p><p>Hangyul had to momentarily push back his thoughts and wait for Seungyoun’s response, noting that the senior had a transparent plaster on his right jaw. It did give the older the whole dangerous fighter-slash-delinquent vibes, but Hangyul knew more than enough to not buy into such rumors. Not that he would share what he knew with anyone. He just hoped that the older was not stupid enough to engage in anything that could potentially ruin a face as handsome as his.</p><p>At the rare moments that Hangyul saw Seungyoun inside the campus, the older never seemed to wear his uniform properly, too. Was this where the ‘rebellious’ accusation from?</p><p>Hangyul knew that he wasn’t the only one curious as to how &amp; why the senior never seemed to have gotten in trouble for it. But he knew a little bit more than what others did, to just passively believe the grapevine whispers which were saying that it was probably due to the fact that his family was a major shareholder of their school.</p><p>See, Hangyul rendered hours in the Office of Admissions in exchange for financial aid, having come from a lower middle class family. And because he had long harbored warm, fluttery feelings for the good-looking senior, he may have peeked into school records once before, and found out that not only did Cho Seungyoun study only at the most expensive private schools, he’d actually lived &amp; studied abroad before. He was rich. And he was smart; having never, in his entire life, received a failing or even a near-failing mark. Some classes like English &amp; Music, he even aced.</p><p>Hangyul remembered how impressed he was, and how he fell even harder in his crush on the senior after he knew. So he really couldn’t blame the faculty members for turning a blind eye on a student’s habitual breaking of some stupid uniform policy if the student in question was as charming as he was influential &amp; smart now, could he?</p><p>“You have a second?” the older asked, eyes trained on the sophomore intently, seemingly unbothered by all the looks they’re getting from the students who didn’t have anything more important to do than to watch the unlikely scene unfold before them - Cho Seungyoun actually talking to someone. An insignificant student from a lower year, nonetheless.</p><p>The younger hitched the straps of his backpack higher on his shoulders, and shifted his weight between one foot and the other nervously, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Looking at Seungyoun’s handsome face is making his heart &amp; tummy do interesting things. “Uhm,” he trailed dumbly, “I guess I do, sunbae-nim.”</p><p>“Just ‘hyung’ is fine,” Seungyoun remarked, before turning on his heel and walking ahead with a “Follow me” thrown over his shoulder, and completely missing the way Hangyul visibly balked.</p><p>
  <em> (No way could he call Cho Seungyoun ‘hyung’! They’d just met!) </em>
</p><p>Obediently still, Hangyul did as he was told, trying to not pay any mind to the watchful eyes, and the gossipy whispers they garnered as he trailed behind the older. His mind was occupied enough by confusion over what was happening anyway.</p><p>Hangyul had to admit though that it was a chore to not marvel at how broad Seungyoun’s shoulders were as the older walked in front of him, and no, Hangyul wasn’t running his hands through his hair, self-conscious of whether he looked presentable before his crush either. He was just nervous, okay? So he opened his mouth to raise the glaring question about where they were going and what for, but the senior also chose that exact moment to look over his shoulder, perhaps to check if the younger was still trailing behind him, so, naturally, the sophomore’s words got stuck in his throat.</p><p>Because dammit, how was it possible that Cho Seungyoun was even more handsome up close?</p><p>A pout began to form on Hangyul’s lips as he sighed, self-soothingly pulling the straps of his bag closer to his chest. He didn’t even know where the other was bringing him and what his concern with him was yet, but-</p><p>Hangyul let out a tiny yelp, as he rammed straight into a wall, brought back to the present from having been lost in his thoughts. His hand came up to nurse his nose which bumped onto the solid wall and fell a few steps backwards with a start, unfortunately tripping over his own feet. With pure, pitiful dread, he also realized that he would have certainly fallen on his butt on the floor had the wall not reached out to wrap a strong arm around his waist to steady him against his own frame-</p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute. Walls don’t have arms. </em>
</p><p>Hangyul lowered his hand from his nose and lifted his eyes to see Seungyoun peering down at him with worried eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god, he was most literally in Cho Seungyoun’s arms. Oh my god. </em>
</p><p>“You okay?” the older asked with a small smirk, straightening Hangyul’s shell-shocked frame back into a standing position, and the sophomore could only berate himself mentally for making a fool of himself.</p><p>He forced out an apologetic chuckle. “Sorry, sunbae-nim, I-”</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>,” Seungyoun corrected him.</p><p>“Right. <em> Hyung… </em>” the younger trailed off, not even sure now what he was just about to say, because the senior threw him a lopsided smile, still standing before Hangyul in his not-so-immaculate uniform; a hand in his pocket, and head cocked to the side in a rudely relaxed way that was getting Hangyul all flustered and shy.</p><p>The older gestured to the door to Hangyul’s left with his free hand. It was an obviously empty classroom. “Let’s talk inside,” he said, before going on ahead to hold the door open for the younger, waiting for him to enter well, and then closing &amp; locking it with a deafening click once they were both inside.</p><p>The nerves suddenly returned to Hangyul when his brain caught up with the mind-boggling situation he was currently in.</p><p>He thought that maybe now, in private, was a good time to ask about what Seungyoun wanted from him but oh, the older had an entirely different thing in mind. And there was nothing left for Hangyul to do but press his back against the nearest wall, heart wildly lurching inside his chest when all of a sudden, the senior crowded in his space, almost chest to chest with him, and braced a hand against the wall beside Hangyul's head.</p><p>Hangyul squeaked at the back of his throat as he instinctively shied away from the senior. Not that he could go far enough what with the fact that he was most definitely caged in Seungyoun’s arms, sandwiched between the senior’s tall, lithe frame, and the wall.</p><p>Strangely enough, Hangyul was more surprised than scared; more awkward at his crush being so close than fearful of what the 'rebellious and dangerous’ Cho Seungyoun could do to him. </p><p>“You,” Seungyoun began, minty breath blowing on Hangyul’s face, “What do you think of me?”</p><p>Hangyul didn’t have to look up to feel and internally squirm under the heat &amp; intensity from the senior gazing down at him. But it was… exhilarating. And soon enough, the exhilaration feeling morphed into a boldness that let him shyly gaze up at Seungyoun from under his lashes; the slight height difference making his heart soar in a way it never has before. “S-Sunbae…”</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>.”</p><p><em> Right </em>. “Hyung… nim.”</p><p>He couldn’t help it, okay? 'Hyung' was too fond a way to address someone whom he'd literally just met.</p><p>At Hangyul's adorable &amp; repeated failure to call him 'hyung', Seungyoun’s gaze softened and was helpless to stop himself from chuckling. So chuckled he did - no, he giggled, endeared at the younger; the sound so light &amp; airy, no one would ever expect something so melodic to come out of someone who looked so intimidating &amp; dangerous.</p><p>But his forehead was so near Hangyul’s shoulder from his attempt to hide his giggles behind his fist, that the sophomore could smell him. His shampoo. Or was that the perfume he used? Either way, he smelt so good, Hangyul had the weirdest urge to bury his face onto the senior’s hair. But that would be equal parts creepy and out of line, so he didn’t. (Thank god for what very little self-control he had.)</p><p>And before the fact that the older was laughing at him could register in Hangyul’s crush-soggy brain, he found the older straight up beaming at him; the older’s devastatingly handsome face &amp; blinding smile less than a foot away from Hangyul’s.</p><p>But the next second, he was pushing away.</p><p>Hangyul frowned, feeling the loss of the warmth that had just been radiating between them leave him chilly. But the feeling didn’t make any sense anyway, so he internally squashed it and instead, just let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, lifting a hand to his heart. Cho Seungyoun and the things he did to him, god.</p><p>The senior pulled a desk close to where Hangyul was facing, and sat himself in it, his butt half-resting on the surface while his feet were planted on the floor. “I didn’t mean to invade your personal space,” he said softly, fixing the sophomore a neutral gaze with his arms folded over his chest. “But I really do wanna know.”</p><p>The younger couldn’t decide if the vibe around Cho Seungyoun was cocky or insecure. Because while the older’s arms were crossed in superiority over his chest, his eyes were straying to anywhere but Hangyul’s own, almost as if looking at Hangyul, at some degree, affected him, too. But the younger wasn’t sure why it would, and the only reason he could form in his brain was too far-fetched. He didn’t think he was saying or doing anything that warranted the uncertainty he could sense from the older either.</p><p>“W-Why?” Hangyul squeaked, curious as to why it mattered to the popular senior what he, a regular &amp; uninteresting sophomore, thought about him. “Why do you wanna know, sun- uhm, I mean, hyung?”</p><p>The older didn’t answer right away, giving Hangyul a long look instead, before pushing himself up, and grabbing a paper bag from the corner of the room farthest from the door through which they came in.</p><p>Hangyul didn’t even notice the bag there before. So he just watched in now-heightened confusion, having zero clue as to why he was here with Cho Seungyoun, and what the senior’s business was with him.</p><p>Once the older had padded back to stand in front of the younger, Seungyoun wordlessly lifted the hand holding the paper bag between the two of them and looked at Hangyul expectantly, waiting for the younger to take it. “Here.”</p><p>“What’s this?” Hangyul asked, stubborn fists refusing to take the paper bag which bragged the logo of an expensive brand on it.</p><p>“It’s your birthday today, right?” the older answered, scratching the back of his neck in a show of awkwardness with his free hand. “I, uh, I got these for you.”</p><p>
  <em> Huh?</em>
</p><p>Hangyul didn’t know how to react. None of these made any sense. At all. Cho Seungyoun knew it was his birthday today? How? Why? And he was giving him a gift, too?</p><p>Sighing, the older had to fight back a smile at the way Hangyul’s eyes widened and the way the younger floundered, hands refusing to take his gift, all whike a gazillion different emotions played one after the other on the sophomore’s face. So he took Hangyul’s left hand, prised it open from where it was balled into a fist and forced the sophomore to take the paper bag.</p><p>“They’re shoes. Dancing shoes,” Seungyoun stated matter-of-factly, ignoring the most obvious of questions and looking at Hangyul with expectant eyes instead. Almost as if he was anticipating a good reaction from the younger; afraid that Hangyul would refuse to accept hus gift.</p><p>Hangyul stared at the bag in his hand and blinked once, then twice; willing the brand logo to morph into something else because if he was not mistaken, a pair of shoes from this brand cost hundreds of thousands in their currency. And if his brain had not gone into overdrive before, it did now. <em> This must have cost a fortune! Why would you give a stranger something this expensive?! </em></p><p>Seungyoun shook his head, chuckling. “It’s nothing that some excess from my allowance couldn’t cover,” he said, almost as if he was proud to have been able to afford it for the other without much effort. “Please accept them. I know you’ve been saving up for new dancing shoes.”</p><p>It was only then did Hangyul realize that he’d actually exclaimed his confusion out loud. And wow, he really just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. (But not right now, because as embarrassed as he may be, he also wanted to make sense of what was happening first.)</p><p>“None of these are making any sense, hyung…” Hangyul softly. “I don’t even know how you know my name. My birthday. My birthday wish!”</p><p>Seungyoun sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek in contemplation before he admitted, “I know more than just those things.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Our family runs the orphanage you volunteer in.”</p><p>“Wait- They do? You do?”</p><p>Seungyoun frowned, hoping that he wasn’t making the younger feel cornered nor put on-the-spot. “I actually saw you there one time, and you looked familiar so I asked the caretakers for your name and…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And they think Lee Hangyul is the sweetest, kindest, most handsome young man they’ve ever had volunteering in our orphanage. And, I’m telling you, once you get those ahjummas started about you, they wouldn’t shut up.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And <em> what </em>?”</p><p>“And why do you care what they think of me, hyung? Or what I think of you? Why- What’s happening, really?”</p><p>Hangyul regretted the demanding tone with which he asked his question when the senior’s face fell a fraction. He didn’t mean to be ungrateful or to accuse the older of anything. God, if he were to be honest, he was - somewhere deep, deep inside - vibrating at the discovery that his years-long crush knew him all along, along with all these things about him; even cared enough to get? him? something? for? his? birthday? Hello? </p><p>Because weren’t they supposed to be just two planets in their two own orbits, always crossing paths but never bumping, never colliding?</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t mind,” Seungyoun said a bit unsurely. “Because I thought - just like the ahjummas did - I thought that I might be the ‘Prince Cho’ that you keep making up fairytale stories to tell the children about. The dashing, handsome, valiant prince who never talked to ‘Princess Hanbyul’, but always saves her from bad guys anyway, and always ends up having wounds on his hands. Like, uhm,” Seungyoun lifted his own hands to look at them pitifully. “Like mine. I guess.”</p><p>“<em> Oh my god </em>,” Hangyul hid his face in his hands and groaned in embarrassment. “The ahjummas have probably connected the dots all along and didn’t tell me!” So Seungyoun knew all about Hangyul’s crush on him. And if this wasn’t the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to Hangyul, he didn’t know what was. </p><p>Yet Seungyoun only stifled an endeared laughter at the younger’s embarrassment, and the way the tip of the other’s ears were burning red. He found him so helplessly cute, he could downright coo.</p><p>“If it’s worth anything, I did just give you a birthday gift so I might as well join you in your embarrassment if you’re turning me down and that… I’m really not who ‘Prince Cho’ is based off of; that you really don’t like me that way,” Seungyoun offered, daring to step close to the younger to pry Hangyul’s hands away from his face by the wrist.</p><p>“<em> What way </em>?” Hangyul asked breathlessly, refusing to meet the senior’s eyes because Seungyoun was almost pressing him onto the wall again.</p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>“Sunbaeeeee,” Hangyul whined trying to lift his hands back to his face before he realized that Seungyoun’s fingers were still wrapped around his wrists. He refused to look at the older, stubbornly keeping his head ducked, his (tomato red) face hidden.</p><p>“For the last time, that’s ‘hyung’ for you. But let’s set the record straight,” the older chuckled, lips almost grazing the crown of Hangyul’s head. “I have known enough about you to know that you’re not just fatally cute but also impossibly kind for a long time now. And I seriously thought I'd connected the dots, so I assumed you liked me, too. That’s why I gave you the shoes as a birthday gift after knowing from the ahjummas that you have been saving up for one; hoping that you would interpret it for what it was - a poor attempt at a confession. So there. What are we supposed to do about that?”</p><p>Finally, the sophomore eyes shot up to meet Seungyoun’s; if only to look for any sign of a lie. Hangyul could not possibly be this lucky to have someone as popular and smart and attractive and rich as <em>the</em> Cho Seungyoun fancy him? Right?</p><p>The senior continued as he let the tongue-rtied sophomore search his eyes,  “But I also don’t want you to be burdened. We barely really know each other so I will understand if you think it’s weird. You could just keep the shoes and we’ll just pretend-”</p><p>“Wait.” Hangyul said, tugging gently at his wrists again to be let go, so the older did. But the sophomore turned his hands to give the older an opening to interlace his fingers with his, and took in a shaky breath as Seungyoun took it, staring down at Hangyul incredulously, overwhelmed by the sudden boldness. “I like you, too, sunbae, and I would like it if you didn’t take your confession - or the shoes back.”</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>,” Seungyoun rolled his eyes playfully at having to correct the younger again, squeezing Hangyul’s hands affectionately.</p><p>“Yeah. Hyung,” Hangyul squeaked, biting down on his bottom lip at the blissful warmth between their palms. He knew by the heat in his cheeks that he must be a sight to see with a furious blush painting his ears, his cheeks, and even down to his neck; so one would understand why he couldn’t hold their stare any second longer.</p><p>Seungyoun smiled fondly, and whispered, “Hey, look at me.”</p><p>Hangyul tried, bashful as he might be.</p><p>“Happy birthday,” the older said simply. “And thank you.”</p><p>“For what? I should be the one thanking you!”</p><p>“For not buying into the rumors surrounding me. And, uhm, liking me. And accepting my confession.”</p><p>For the first time, Hangyul graced the senior a genuine smile that had his cheeks bunching, cute teeth in perfect display, as his eyes crinkled at the corners with glee. “I know you’re not the gangster people say you are.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Because you’ve been nothing but gentle with me since you stopped me at the hallway. And uh, my younger brother Dohyonie only had praises for this one Choyounie Ssaem that once substituted for his piano lessons when his instructor couldn’t come and-"</p><p>“Wait- <em>Dohyonie</em>? Lee Dohyon??!!”</p><p>“Yes, my younger brother who had not been able to shut up about how badass it looked as Choyounie Ssaem taught him how to play the piano with his knuckles all busted. Perhaps I had my fair share of connecting of dots, too."</p><p>Seungyoun chuckled into his fist, and summoned back the mental image of the kid who took after his brother’s soft full cheeks. “I may have only taught him once but that kid was phenomenal. I loved Dohyon.”</p><p>“And he loves you, too.”</p><p>“And you?” Seungyoun asked nonchalantly, making the younger choke on his own spit at the sudden turn of the conversation from Dohyon to <em> feelings </em>. “I’m kidding,” he laughed, even as he held Hangyul by the shoulders and bent down a bit to make sure the younger was okay.</p><p>“Yah!” Hangyul protested with the biggest, cutest pout Seungyoun has ever seen on anyone. It was friggin’ cute. </p><p>“You’re too adorable. Couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“Oh my god, please don’t be the cheesy type.”</p><p>“What if I am? Deal or no deal?”</p><p>Hangyul playfully pretended to be seriously considering it, only to play-shove the older by the chest the next second so that there was some decent distance between them. “No deal. Sorry.”</p><p>“You wound me, Lee Hangyul.”</p><p>It was the younger’s turn to giggle, tickled at the sight of Seungyoun dramatically pressing a hand to his heart. So before the senior could sulk any longer, the younger surprised him with a bear hug, throwing his arms around the senior’s waist, eliciting a gasp from the older at the skinship.</p><p>“Thanks, hyung. For making my birthday both crazy and special,” he whispered, voice muffled by the fabric of Seungyoun’s shirt. “But we have to do this the right way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” the older frowned; mostly at Hangyul disentangling himself from around him before he could even hold Hangyul’s head to his chest and savor the embrace.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Lee Hangyul. Second year. Class B.”</p><p>Seungyoun raised an eyebrow at the hand that the other was sticking out for him to shake and gave Hangyul a long, serious look.</p><p>“Shake my hand, hyung.”</p><p>The older rolled his eyes playfully, did as he was told, and then tugged on the hand strongly enough so that Hangyul was stumbling closer to him. He arrested the birthday boy’s cheeks in his hand and stole a kiss on the younger’s forehead all under two seconds. All before the sophomore’s brain could even process what was happening.</p><p>“I’m Cho Seungyoun,” he tried to say as clearly as he could around his chuckles, looking down at Hangyul whose face he was still holding between his hands, looking like a deer caught in headlights; a mix of dazed and dizzy. “Sorry. I just <em> had </em> to do that before we ‘do things the right way,’” he said, failing to resist the urge to squish Hangyul’s cheeks together. “Fourth year. Class C, by the way.”</p><p>“Hyung!” Hangyul whined, playfully slapping the older’s hands away from his face when he finally recovered, taking a step backwards to distance himself from the other.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re not being serious!”</p><p>“I know I am serious about you though.”</p><p>“Stop saying things like that!”</p><p>“Like <em> what </em>? I mean them.”</p><p>“I know! But-”</p><p>“Shush, birthday boy,” Seungyoun clicked his tongue warningly, “Or I will kiss you again. And this time, it won’t be just in the forehead.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t!”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>“Nooooooooooooo.”</p><p>*</p><p>Hangyul could not believe it when he found out a few days later that Seungyoun always had his knuckles wounded &amp; busted because he refused to use any other boxing gloves aside from the one his late father gave him before he passed.</p><p><em> ‘What?’ </em>Seungyoun mouthed at him across the gym when he caught Hangyul staring at him while he adjusted his well-worn gloves around his hand.</p><p>The sophomore just shook his head and mouthed back ‘Nothing,’ and resumed stretching, turning so that his the other couldn’t see the lovesick smile on his face.</p><p>He suspected it wouldn’t be long before he really fell head over heels in love with the man, Hangyul half-dreadfully and half-excitedly gathered. Cho Seungyoun made it so easy. Ugh.</p><p>(Meanwhile, Seungyoun sighed at the glorious back view of Lee Hangyul stretching in gym shorts and a muscle tee, putting those well-toned arms in display. </p><p>Perhaps he was already a little bit in love with the boy.</p><p>And he didn’t have any problem with that. At all.</p><p>Lee Hangyul seemed like he could take care of his heart well. Just as Seungyoun vowed to cherish the younger man’s heart the same way.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was supposed to post this yesterday on hangyul's birthday :( i at least hope this wasn't just a waste of y'alls time ha ha ha</p><p>comments are what keep authors going 👉🏼👈🏼 as much as i dont wanna be demanding, know that i appreciate each and every comment i receive 🥺🤲🏼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>